Back to school with the Cullens!
by lolacola27
Summary: Sometimes going to school isn't so bad. Unless you go to school with the Cullens! EXB EmXR JXA EsXCa and Jake likes Nessie alot but Nessie doesn't like him back.
1. School time!

Bella's POV

Me and Edward were suppose to be going to college but we decided not too. It's been 16 years sence Nessie's been born and she grew alot. Here growing stopped when she looked 12 and then started again when she turned 12. So she is and looks like a 16 year old. Well we went back to Forks high. We all had our family routine down. Rosalie and Jasper are twins, and we all decided that we should just put Edward and Alice as twins also, Emmett and I would be there cousins and Nessie would be Edward and Alice's younger sister. When we all got to school, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmet would be Jr's. Edward, Me, Nessie and Alice would all be Sophmores.

"Back to this stupid school" Rosalie mumbled. Her and Emmett were holding hands.

We all went to the office and got our scheulds and headed off to class.

Nessie and Edward headed off to Math.

Alice and I are going to Biology.

Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett to there grade English.

Me and Alice to our seats in the first to last lab table.

"New students.........Isabella and Mary Alice Cullen?" said to us.

"I told Carlisle and Esme just to put Alice, but no! They had to use my full name" Alice said it really quite so only I could hear.

We both walked up to his desk. He gave us our books and went back to our desk. Everybody was staring at us.

After about 95. mintues of class, the bell finally rang.

Alice and I were headed off to Spanish.

While Edward, Nessie, Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie headed off to typing.

In Spanish, Alice and I stopped 's desk and go our spanish notebook's. We took 2 last row desks right by eachother. After 90 minutes of class the bell rang for lunch.

We took one of the tables in the back.

We all didn't eat anything. Besides Nessie who only had a apple.

"I have Study Skills next. What do you guys have next?" Edward said.

"Alice and I have Drama/Theater next" I said.

Everybody beside me and Alice gasped.

"Me and Rosalie have Study Skills also" Jasper added.

"This also funny. I have FACE next (Family and Consumer Ed.)" Emmett said and everybody laughed. "And! Nessie's in that class with me!!" Emmett said while laughing.

"And just when I thought things would get better" Nessie said in a groan.

"I have to be a mentor for middle schoolers" Rosalie said while giggling.

"Wow. This should be good." Edward laughed.

Everybody was at the table was laughing by now.

I'll countine later


	2. Play nice kitty!

Emmett's POV

I walked into FACE class (In FACE, you sew sometimes and cook sometimes) with Nessie behind me with her head down. We both took seat at the last lab table. The teacher came up to us.

"Emmett and Ranasamee Cullen?........"The teacher trailed off.

"Renesmee. Nessie for short." Nessie told the teacher and I could tell she was pissed.

"Ok then" said and he started the class.

"Today we will be making sugar cookies!" exclaimed.

So you were partners with the person next to you. Me and Nessie headed back into the kitchen and got our ingrediants. When we finally got them in the oven, we had alot of flour in our hair. I put my fingers through my hair to get the flour out and Nessie just shook her head and it all flew out.

When our sugar cookies were all done, we both tasted them even though were weren't hungry. We both hunted last night. When we both tasted it, we tasted egg shells, unmixed flour and uncooked dough.

We both looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

Rosalie's POV

Great. I get to go to Forks to go help a class. I was walking with some other Jr's and they were all happy about it.

"I'm so excited!!!" A girl name Kara said.

"Omg!! Me too!!!" Another annoying girl named Lindsey said.

And about 4 more girls said screaming with there high pitched voice.

"Oh" Gina, another annoying girl said and looked at me. "You must be Rosalina?"

"Rosalie" I grumbled.

"Oh. Are you excited to help other kids???" She questioned me trying not to act excited even though she was.

"No. I rather be at school with my boyfriend." I said pissed.

"Oh. Who do you like at our school, Kacy?" Gina questioned.

"That new kid......Emmett I think his name is.." Kacy said.

"The guy with the dark hair?" Lindsey said to Kacy.

"Yes!!!" She squelded.

"You should ask him out!!" They all exclaimed.

I was about to rip all their heads off, I wanted to rip Kacy's head off the most.

"I am!" She said jumping up and down.

Rosalie was about to say something but didn't. She had a plan.

When we got to the school, I was assigned to 's class. I helped out then left.

When we got back to school, The girls and I waited with Kacy until Emmett came by. They watched how Emmett came to me.

"Hey babe" He said and kissed my hair. He put his arm around my shoulder and we walked together to the car.

When we got there, Jasper and Edward were leaning on the left window of the Volvo and Nessie sat on the ground.

"Where's Bella and Alice?" Emmett asked as we stood in front of them.

"We don't know." Jasper said.

Then we all looked at the front entrence and we saw Bella and Alice. And they both looked pissed. It started to rain. Alice had her aeropostale sweatshirt on and had the hood on her head. Bella was wearing just a short sleeve shirt.

"The teacher held us behind" Bella mumbled.

We all got in the car. Emmet, Jasper, Me and Alice. I sat on Emmett's lap and Alice sat on Jasper's lap and Nessie sat in the middle of us. Edward was the driver and Bella sat in the passenger seat.

"Why did you 2 have to stay behind?" I asked Bella and Alice.

"The teacher was giving a stupid lecture about something Bella and I could care less about" Alice said. Everybody could tell her and Bella were mad.

"How did FACE go?" Jasper asked Nessie and I.

"We had to make sugar cookies. They turned out with egg shells, unmixed flour and uncooked dough." Emmett said trying to hide a laugh.

"Most importently though, how did working with younger kids go?" Emmett said to me.

"I had to walk with 6 annoying girls. One said she liked you and when you came over and kissed my hair, they were all in shock. But when we were walking, they mistaked my name for Rosalina. I wanted to rip their heads off but when you kissed my hair, I knew I got my revenge." I said while smiling.

"Play nice kitty" Edward said and smirked.

"Uhh!!!! Why won't Jake stop texting me!" Nessie groaned.

"Want daddy to kill him?" Edward asked Nessie.

"No!!!" She said.

Edward shruged.

When we pulled into the driveway, Carlisle and Esme were standing on the porch, watching us. With were pissed grins on their faces.

* * *

**Please give me a review!! Also, I wonder what Carlisle and Esme are pissed about! Wait. I'm the author. I should know what there pissed about. Hmm....O well!! I'll figure out later!!**


	3. An angry email

Edward's POV

"Emmett, what the hell did you do?!?!" I hissed at him.

"Why do I always get blamed first?!?!" Emmett complained

We all looked at him.

"Good point" Emmett said.

We all stepped out of the car and walked towards Esme and Carlisle.

"Lets all go to the living room" Carlise said with his teeth clenched together.

We all went into the living room

Jasper sat at the end of the couch with Alice sitting on the floor with her head against his legs. I sat only a foot away from him and pulled Nessie onto my lap. Bella also sat on the ground with her head on my legs. Emmet sat on the other side of me with Rosalie on his lap.

"The Denali coven is not pleased with us. They sent me a very angry email" Carlisle said.

He plugged in a cord from his lab top to the T.V. and it read:

_Dear Carlisle or the Olympic Coven,_

_This is Irina._

_Our Coven is not pleased with yours. We were finally told that you and the Wolves will speak to each other. The wolves aren't suppose to know they live by vampires! And you guys had wolves in your house!! Plus, if you hunt on their land, we will get exposed! Do you know how much danger that is? We already known this but, Edward fell in love with a human and told her about us! And of course they had a baby! Why didn't they just get a abortion? She's a human and vampire. We need to talk._

_Signed,_

_The Denali Coven._

I had my arms around Nessie. She looked like she wanted to cry.

"Who told them about us and the wolves?!?!" Esme said with shock on her face.

"That would be me" Emmett said.

"Why did you do that? Nessie proabaly wants to leave and cry and they want to talk with us!!! This should end well." Rosalie screamed at Emmett. She had sarcasam at the end of her sentence.

"I'll figure something out" Carlisle said.

We all stayed at Carlise and Esme's house that night.

We stayed in our same spots that night with Nessie alsleep on my lap.

"What are we going to do. They are really pissed at us." Alice sighed.

"Well if they're going to attack, we have more people" Bella said.

"Well that's true. I don't think they want a fight though. They're just really mad...." Esme's voice trailed off.

It's friday night.

"Tomorrow's suppose to be a storm. How about a game of baseball. Vampire style." Rosalie smirked.

All of us agreed.

I carried Nessie upstairs and put her in mine and Bella's room and laid her on the bed we got her when we stayed here.

When I came back from upstairs, the T.V. was on and we were watching 16 and Pregnet.

But tomorrow was going to be a very fun game. I just knew it...


	4. Oh no he didn't!

**Sorry for not posting yesturday!!! I had to go to fair. But here's some more story!!!**

Bella's POV

We all were figuring out teams out.

Nessie said she could be Empire. So they decided girls against guys.

Guys were up to bat first.

* * *

It was 2:48 p.m. and it was storming.

Esme was pitcher, Rosalie was watching all bases and Alice and I as out fielders.

"Emmett's up to bat first" I said to Alice.

"He's going to hit it really hard so we both have to run in the woods to get it" Alice whispered so the guys could hear her.

"Yo! Isabella and Alice!" Emmett boomed and Edward and Jasper hissed when Emmett said our full names. "I hope you 2 girlys can run!" Emmett laughed.

"Bring it, hellboy!" Alice yelled then giggled. Rosalie shot her a death look and Alice smirked.

Esme pitched and the ball went flying and Alice and I ran at vampire speed Alice caught it and threw it really fast. We ran back to our postions to find Emmett out.

"I'm going to get you back little sister! And i'm talking to Alice!!" Emmett yelled.

"Go to hell!!" Alice giggle.d

"Mary Alice!" Carlisle said. He then relized he wasn't suppose to say that.

Alice gasped. Rosalie, Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Nessie didn't know Alice's full name was Mary Alice because she never mentioned it because she didn't want to.

"Alice's full name is Mary Alice?!?!?! Oh my god that is damn hilarious!" Emmett said.

If vampires could blush and faint, Alice would do that right now.

"Ughh...........Carlisle!!! How could you?!?!?!" Alice cried.

"I'm sorry!!" Carlisle said to Alice. He knew she was embarresed.

Edward, Emmett and Rosalie were laughing. While Jasper and Nessie were shocked.

"There goes my life!" Alice groaned and fell backwards. She laid on the ground and looked at the sky.

"Stop laughing! She's really embarssed!" I yelled.

Edward and Rosalie stopped but Emmett didn't. Alice standed back up and had a grin on her face.

"Remember that one time home alone. Just me, you and Emmett...." Alice whispered.

OMG!! I do. This was time for revenge.

"Emmett...." I said. He stopped laughing and looked up. "Remember that one time? Just me, you and Alice......." I said.

"You wouldn't!!!" He yelled.

"Oh I would.............." I said while smirking. All eyes were on me so I knew this would make Emmett so embarresed, he kill me and Alice...

**Sorry it's so short. I will either countine later tonight or early tomorrow.**


	5. Emmett, You Are Stupid!

**Sorry everybody for the delay!!!!!!**

Bella's POV

"Oh god Bella........... you wouldn't" Emmett said about to die.

"You just had to be mean to Alice......" I said.

"What did he do" Rosalie said.

"Well first, Alice and I were sitting sitting on the couch watching T.V. and then Emmett comes up, pours soup on us and then pours that knock out stuff that you put on a rag and then you put it on somethings mouth and they inhale and get knocked out, well he put on wash rags and held it to our mouths and I really don't know why but Alice and I inhaled and got knocked out **(A/N: Stephine Meyer said they can't sleep but she didn't say they can't get knocked out) **and then we Alice and I opened our eyes, we found Emmett watching a video of a stripper and copying her every movment on the 5'6 palm tree in the living room." I said.

Alice and I started giggling our heads off.

"EMMETT!! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!?!" Rosalie screamed at him.

"Thanks for letting my daughter here that. And me and Jasper are going to kill you for what you have done to our wives." Edward said.

"I can not believe you...." Jasper said.

So we all started to play the game again and after about 4 hours of playing we all went to Esme and Carlisle's house.

We all sat in the living room and Alice whispers something to Nessie and Nessie gets up right away and runs up stairs really fast.

"What is that about?" Edward said.

"You'll see" Alice responded.

Jake comes through the door.

"Where's Nessie" Jake asked.

"Not here" Rosalie spat.

We all knew he wasn't stupid.

"Well I just came by to say that I thought it was stupid of her to have sex with a boy at school." Jake smirked.

"What?!?! RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN!"Edward and I screamed.

"I never ever did that!!!!!!!!!!! He made that up so I would get in trouble!!!" Nessie cried.

She was so in trouble. But then again, I don't believe she would do that and Jake was lying to get her in trouble.

"Edward, she might be lying on telling the truth!" I said.

"I know. Jake, sence Nessie did that, I will not let you see Bella and I's daughter for 2 monthes." Edward said smirking.

Jake's jaw drop. Then he left.

That was funny.

* * *

**Will Bella and Edward believe Nessie or not?? And the anwser is: Nessie did not have sex with anyone. Jake made it up. So for those of you who like Jake, I'm sorry.**


	6. Trouble At La Push!

Nessie's POV

How could he?!?! He is the most stupidest mutt I have ever met!!!

This meant revenge.....

* * *

Bella's POV

I hope Jake is lying.

"Renesmee!!! Come down stairs now!" Edward and I yelled.

Nessie walked down stairs.

"Renesmee. I read Jake's mind. He is lying. He made it up" Edward said.

Nessie smiled and ran upstairs again.

* * *

Nessie's POV

I sat in my parents room where I slept. It was time for revenge.

I opened the window and jumped making sure no one could see me. Alice couldn't see me in the future. I ran at vampire speed to La Push.

Jake was sitting along the beach shore alone. I stopped when I was about 100 ft. from him, I ran again vampire speed and stopped right by him.

"Why did you blame me for something I didn't even do!!" I yelled at him.

"I like you Nessie. And you don't like me back" He told me.

"So you tell a lie to my family?!?!" I screamed back.

"Ya" He responded.

He standed up so he was face to face with me.

"Do you want to go swimming?" He asked.

"No" I said back.

He threw me over his shoulder and he ran to the dock and ran all the way to the end of the dock.

"Well to bad" He said and threw me in the ocean and ran.

I dropped to the bottom. I was so cold I couldn't move. I waited and blacked out.

* * *

"NESSIE!!" I heard my dad yell. **(A/N: I don't hate Jake, it's just I thought it would make the story a little more exciting. So for those who like Jake. Sorry)**

My eyes were shut and apperently I washed up to shore.

"I'm going to kill that stupid mutt" Emmett hissed.

My dad, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie's shadows were over me.

"Nessie? Are you there...." Rosalie used a soft voice.

I sat up right away and started to throw up water.

I started to cry because I was so scared my dad hugged me and I burried my face in his chest and cried.

Uncle Emmett picked me up and I burried my face in my hands and cried.

"It's ok sweetie. Your safe." Alice tried to sooth me.

"My baby girl!!!! Is she okay?!?!" I could hear my mom cry.

"I don't know. Carlisle can you check her when we get home?" My dad said, worried.

"Sure" My G-pa said.

My dad sat in the back seat of the car and Emmett sat also in the back with me still in his arms. I was falling asleep.

When we got home they laid me on the couch.

I sat up.

"So Nessie what happened?" Esme said while rubbing my back.

"Well, I wanted revenge so I ran to La Push. When I got there I talked to Jake. I said 'Why did you blame me for something I didn't even do'. He said back 'I like you Nessie. And you don't like me back.

Then I said 'So you tell my family a lie' Then he said 'Ya' then he says 'Do you want to go swimming' and I said 'No' so he threw me over his should and ran to the end of the dock and said 'Well to bad' and threw me in. It was so cold I couldn't move. So I blacked out.

"He is so dead!!" Rosalie mumbled.

"Go upstairs and go take a shower" My mom said and kissed the top of my head.

I ran upstairs and got in the shower.

* * *

Esme's POV

How dare Jake do that to my granddaughter!! We all loved Jake for what he has done when Nessie was a little girl. But he crossed the line.

"I thought Jake was in love with Nessie. But he throws her in the ocean and expects her to live?!?! If she would have died I would have killed him!!!! Wait. I'm still going to kill him even though she's alive!" Emmett yelled.

"Agree" Alice and Rosalie said together.

"Oh no!!! We went on La Push land!" Bella said.

We all gasped.

"Wait..... he knew that if something were to happen to Nessie, we would all come down and get her. But he could also just get revenge on Nessie too." Carlisle said.

"He still deserves to get the hell beaten out of him" Jasper said.

"We will think of something..." I said.

**Hello everybody!! I know it doesn't sound like Jake but, Oh well!!! It's a fanfiction! Anything is possible! Please give me a response!!!**


	7. Harvard is not the place to be

Edward's POV

It's been a week sence the accident with Jake happended. We all sat in Esme's and Carlisle's living room besides Rosalie and Alice.

"Emmett, Jasper have you guys seen Alice and Rosalie lately?" Bella asked.

"They have been gone for about 4 days" I said.

"Your right" They both said.

The phone started ringing and Esme answered.

"Hello?" Esme said.

She looked puzzled and put it on loud speaker.

"Hello family! You will never guess where me and Rosie are at!!" Alice exclaimed.

"Well anyways, one of you go to the front door and see whats outside" Rosalie said.

Carlisle went to the front door and came back with a tape.

"Call us when your done watching it" Alice said.

Alice hanged up

So we shut off the lights and then we saw 3 seats. Then we relized it was a lecture hall. Then the video camera turned swung about 90 degress and then we saw..........Rosalie and Alice......and they were both at college.

There where about 27 kids in lecture hall. But then it zoomed in on Rosalie and Alice. Rosalie applying lip gloss and Alice listening to her IPod. Then at the bottom of the T.V. screen it said.

Alice: Omg!! I can't believe were at Harvard!!

Rosalie: Ya. And damn I look good in this lip gloss.

Alice: I wonder how the family will take it.

Rosalie: Ya. Emmett and Jasper will proabaly faint.

Alice: We should have took Bella with us.

Loud speaker: Classes are canceled today due to all these new students arriving.

Alice and Rosalie stood up.

Their uniforms looked like: A white button down blouse that was elbow lengh sleeves with cuffs at the end. A black vest with thin white stripes the went vertical. A black and white tie. A black skirt that went down 4 inches from there hips but then it turned into a black ruffle shirt that went 9 inches from their hips ( It's all one skirt it's just that a the top of the skirt it was flat and it flow flowed out in ruffles) black and white plaid knee high socks and Rosalie was wearing Black Gucci pumps for shoes and Alice was wearing Black converses. You could wear any kinda shoes if there black. They had black carrying bags.

Alice: Wheres the video camera?

Alice looked around and saw it. She waved and it pointed it out to Rosalie. Then she ran down the stairs and grabbed the camera and it was facing up so you could see her chin. There was no more writing at the bottom on the screen because you could here them now.

"We should send it to the family!" Alice sqeaked.

"Why not!" Rosalie said.

The video ended and Emmett and Jasper did like they are going to faint.

"Well family, Were going to Harvard" Bella said.

**Rosalie is pretty and doesn't care about education and Alice is always hyper and they both get accepted?!?! When the family comes what happens? Will the girls go home or the kids all go to Harvard?**


	8. Accepted

**I'm sorry everyone for not writing anoy chapters for my story. I have been kinda busy latly. But, tomorrow i'm going away to camp and won't be back until tuesday!! So srry!**

Emmett's POV

OME! I can not believe Rosalie and Alice are at Harvard.

Jasper, Edward, Bella, Nessie, Esme, Jake, Carlisle and I were all on the front lawn of Harvard. Jake came and apologized and he promised it was a accident.

We saw two guys and two girls walk by.

"Um, excuse me. Have you seen to girls? They are 2 new girls. One has beautiful long blonde hair and one has spiky hair?" Esme said. We were all watching the 4 college student.

The 2 girls looked pissed and looked away.

"Ya! The blonde has a smokin' hot body and is smokin' hot and the spiky haired girl is also is smokin' hot and has a smokin' hot body" One of the guys said.

Jasper and I growled.

"Where are they?" Carlisle sounded pissed that the two guys were hitting on his daughters.

"Right over there"One girl said rudly. The 4 kids walk away.

Of course, they were walking on the gravel bricks, Alice skipping and sometimes skip/spin circle and giggle. Rosalie was laughing at something.

Rosalie found us. "EMMY!!" She squelded.

Yes! I found my girl!

"JAZZY!" Alice squelded.

They we all walked human pace to each other. I had Rose in a tight embrass. Jazz was hugging and spinning Alice.

We both put our girls down.

"Why are you girls here?" Carlisle said. He sounded upset.

"When we were in school, Edward said "Ya. Rosalie and Alice need to start pay attention more because I think they're stupid" so, Alice and I decided to try to get into HARVARD the school for SMART people" Rosalie said.

"Well I guess you two are smart.........." Edward said.

"I think you kids should enroll. Bellla and Ness could share a dorm. Edward and Jasper, Emmett and Jake........." Esme trailed off.

"It sounds like a great idea. But I can't promise Jake living" I said.

"Wonderfull" Jake said.

We all decided we should sign up. We went to Main hall and all applied. Besides Rosalie and Alice. We all got accepted.

College life is going to suck.

**Srry it's so short!**


	9. Video

**I'm so sorry!! Camp was a drag and I was going to post yesturday but I had alot of work to do.**

Nessie's POV

Omg. Were at Harvard. And it's stupid.

It's been 5 days sence we have been here.

The Cullen clan and Jake were all in Emmett and Jake's dorm.

"I'm dropping out of school" Edward said.

"Agreed" We all said.

So we all went to the Main Hall and said were dropping out.

We packed and left. When we came home, Esme hugged us all.

"Harvard was boring and hard" Emmett said.

"Well you can all go to school tomorrow" Carlisle said.

"It's spring break" Bella said.

"Let's watch a movie" Emmett complained.

"OME! **(A/N: OME: Oh my Emmett! I know everybody says it. But it is fun to say)** Alice! The video!" Rosalie said.

"Your so right! Everybody, sit in the living room while Rosalie and I search for the video" Alice said.

* * *

Rosalie's POV

We ran upstairs and looked it my and Emmett's closet. Mostly my closet but who cares.

"It's up there" I said and pointed up.

"How is this going to work?" Alice said and looked at me.

"Get on my shoulders" I said.

"Wait. Wha-" Before she could finish, I put her on my shoulders she grabbed the tape.

"Rosalie! Don't lean-" To late. I leaned to far and we both fell.

"Or else were going to fall" Alice finished her sentence while we were both on the ground.

"Sorry" I said and stood up. I helped her up.

We both ran down the stairs.

"What happened. We heard a thud" Carlisle said.

"Alice was on my shoulders and I leaned and we both fell" I said. I put the tape in and my face appeared on screen.

* * *

**(A/N: This next part of story is all in the video's POV. So if I say Alice slipped in water, that happens in the movie. If Rosalie says "Paybacks a bitch" she says it in the movie. So in the next part, anything that happens is all in the video. Besides if someone pushes pause)**

"Ok. Alice and I are homealone. And I don't know where she is" Rosalie said. She was infront of the camera with her face turned away from the camera though.

Alice ran down the stairs in knee high, lime green socks.

"What the hell Alice?!?!" Rosalie said.

"Sexy. Right?" Alice said.

"Sure. But........MINE ARE BETTER CAUSE I HAVE THEM IN NEON PINK!" Rosalie said.

"Whatever!" Alice yelled.

Srry it's so short!!! I have to go get ready for school pictures!! I promise i'll countine as soon as possible!


	10. Video Part 2

**OMG!!! I saw BandSlam 2day and it was good!! But, I saw a preview to New Moon and it looked soooo good!!! Me and my friends plan on going the day after it comes out!! Heres more story.**

**Movies POV**

Alice ran to the closet and took out a skateboard.

"What are you doing?" Rosalie said.

"Skateboarding!" **(A/N: What could possible go wrong! XD)**" Alice said.

So they ran outside and onto the road.

Alice started at the top of the road and started skateboarding. She did a ollie (A/N: I can skateboard but I don't know anything about skateboarding so don't blame me if I get a trick wrong).

"Dang she's good" Rosalie said.

Alice was purposly swerving back and forth. When she go to the bottom she jumped off.

She raised her arms and screamed "Ya boy!"

Rosalie ran down to her.

"Holy Jimminy Crickets! Your good!" Rosalie said.

"What did you think I do in my spare time? And just because you and Emmett do "it" in your spare time doesn't mean Jasper and I do!" Alice yelled.

"Your so right" Rosalie said.

"Jake told me the packs hungry once so I crushed up graham crackers and put it in a bowl and added dog food and poured milk with it. The pack said it was good. But they didn't know that I put graham crackers in it. Hehe." Alice said.

"I would have done that too. Except add poison" Rosalie said.

"Of course you would" Alice said.

"And that was kinda of a random thing to say" Rosalie said.

"I know. I wanted to see what smart comment you would say to it" Alice said.

"Now I understand" Rosalie said back.

The tape ended and a new one started.

It showed a beach and you could see a couple of people there but it zoomed in on a back of a girl with pretty black long hair and she was wearing a swim suit. **(A/N: Go to my profile and see what the bikini's look like) **She turned around to see if was................Alice!

Then Rosalie ran beside her. It was windy,cloudy dark day. It was when Rosalie and Alice took Bella on a girls day a year ago. Bella didn't want to go to the beach. But they were both wearing sunglasses (**A/N: Go to my profile to see there sunglasses) **

They both sat down and started making a sand castle.

The video ended.

* * *

Emmett's POV

They were at the part with Rose in a bikini

Damn!! Rosalie looks smokin hot!

"Emmett! I can hear your thoughts! Same goes for you Jasper!" Edward said.

* * *

Jasper's POV

Bikini part.

Holy shit!! Alice looks so hot!!

"Emmett! I can hear your thought! Same goes for you Jasper!" Edward said.

* * *

Bella's POV

We all got up and it was 12:36 a.m.

Edward was carrying Nessie bridal style upstairs because she fell asleep. It was cute watching him carry our daughter upstairs.

"Dang! I cannot believe you skate board pixiestick!" Emmett said to Alice.

"I am not pixie stick!" Alice yelled!


	11. School Plays

**Sorry for the delay everyone!**

Bella's POV

Ugh. It's monday.

When we got to school Alice and I biology. We sat in out seats.

45 min. ltr

"Kill me. This is so stupid!" I whispered.

"I know. What are we even learning about?!?!" Alice whispered back.

"Something we already know" I snickered back. Uh-oh. It was kinda loud.

"Isabella! Mary Alice! Detention tomorrow after school!"

All of a sudden Alice and I burst out laughing.

"Is there something you would like to share?" The teacher said.

Alice and I quieted down but still had a smile on our faces.

"No" I chocked laughed.

"Good then" The teacher went back to the board.

I looked at Alice and we were trying best to our power not to laugh.

The bell finally rang.

Spanish went by fast.

When we got to our lunch room, we sat at our table.

"How was class?" Emmett asked us.

"I got asked out" Rosalie said.

"What did you say?!?!" Emmett freaked.

"No of course!" Rosalie said.

"Alice and I got detention" I said.

"Seriously. You and Alice getting detention? Wow. Didn't see that one coming" I though Rosalie was being sarcastic. But she wasn't.

Jasper and Edward looked shocked.

"We were laughing. And the teacher went all physco on us" Alice said.

When lunch was down we went to Drama.

"The play this year will be Sleeping Beauty. So decide what part you want" The teacher told us.

"Crew" We said at the same time.

We signed up for the part. After about 35 minutes he audtioned people that wanted a roll in the play.

He came out of his office and he gave a sheet with the peoples roll on it.

Alice and I got crew.

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!! Cuz it has Rosalie working with 6th graders.**


	12. Cupcakes

**I'm back! And i'm better then ever!!! Not really but it was worth a shot.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Lola: I own twilight!**

**Alice: Um....no you don't.**

**Lola: Oh my Emmett! Your real!**

**Alice: Ya............**

**Lola: Can I be turned into a vampire????**

**Alice: Why not?................**

**Alice bits me**

**Lola: Oh god! That hurts!**

Alice's POV

"Ya!! I got sleeping beauty!" Gina said.

"Nobody gives a fu-" Bella mumbled but I cut her off.

"No swearing" I whipered/yelled back.

"I got one of the fairys! I'm glad im not on crew. Crew people are like poor and ew!" Gina's best friend Ashlen said. Gina's and Ashlen's group are rich and are brats.

"Um for you information, we are not poor and we look way better then you will ever be!" Bella said.

"You wish" Ashlen laughed.

I grabbed the collar of Ashlen's shirt and pulled her so we were face to face.

"Listen barbie. You don't want to mess with us. You could either leave us alone and live or suffer the conquences. Your choice" I said and let go of her shirt.

"Epp!" She screamed and ran out of the room.

"Nice!" Bella told me and we high fived each other.

I got a text.

_Get Bella and you out of class. Something happened._

_Edward X_

"Lets go" I said and pulled her out the door with me.

When we got to Edward's locked, Edward, Jasper and Rosalie were there.

"What's going on?" Bella said.

Then we all saw Emmett walking down the hall way with Nessie behind him.

* * *

Nessie's POV

Emmett and I were in FACE.

We were making cupcakes.

Emmett and I were laughing because we were pouring flour into the bowl and the flour would come up and onto our face and hair.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom and get the flour out of my hair" Emmett said and left.

All of a sudden I felt dough fling on me.

"Opps" Beth said and laughed. Beth was apart of Gina and Ashlen's group. There rich and there all brats. Go figure.

She went by her friend Hannah. Beth smirked at me.

She did not just ruin this shirt. My favorite shirt.

I walked up to her and slapped her across the face. The teacher was not in the room.

Everybody looked at Beth and me.

"Was that me?" I said innocently. But I wasn't innocent. I smirked at her.

She was about to slap me but I grabbed her arm and I punched her in the face.

"You bitch!" She screamed.

She went to the ground and I went down and punched her again in the face. She hit me so I slapped her across the face.

I felt arms pull me off. It was Emmett. He didn't look happy.

He pulled me out of the class room.

"Renesmee! I know your still a half vamp so you can fight like a 16 year old girl but, still! You know how over-protective your dad is! And you mother! They will be fricken pissed. But, dang! You can fight!" He said.

"Thanks!" I said.

"But anyways. I always thought you were the good child. But come on" Emmett pulled me along. My parents are going to be super pissed.

* * *

Bella's POV

When they got to us, Emmett had a stern face.

"Nessie beat the hell out of a girl in the class" Emmett said.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" Edward and I said.

"She had to be a bitch to me so I beat her up" She said.

"Renesmee Cullen come to the office pronto" The loud speaker said.

"Bye" She said and walked towards the office.

**Thx for reading! Stay tuned for the next chap.**

* * *


	13. AN: Sorry

**I'm so sorry!**

**I will be gone until saturday or sunday!**

**I promise I will countine as so as possible.**


	14. Fainting

**Sorry for the delay!!**

**Nessie's POV**

My parents are pissed. My aunts and uncles are pissed. My grandparents are soon to be pissed.

I am soon to be dead.

******************************

Princible's office.

"Renesmee Cullen. Why did you decide to beat up a girl?" The princible asked me.

"She was in my way and I wanted her gone" I said plain and simple.

"There are rules" He said crossing his arms.

The princible was only 30. Skinny, dark brown hair and about 5 ft.10

"I know. She just got me mad and I couldn't control my anger. You can give me detention, suspention, whatever! But, it was a mistake that I don't plan on happening again" I said. I don't plan on it but doesn't my instincs will help me next time.

"Your off the hook. But I hope not to see you in here ever again" He said.

"Why? Ya don't like me?" I said. God people are insulting.

"What I mean is that I don't want you getting into more trouble" He said.

"Ok" I said and left.

Yes! My family was back in class and i'm off the hook!

I walked into gym.

Shit. My family was on the bleachers.

I ran out. They didn't even see me but they were looking for me.

I took a diffrent way to the locker room so they didn't see me.

"You beat up one of the popular girls?!?! Your really cool" A girl named Olivia said next to me.

"Thanks" I said to her. "Why is their a class on the bleachers?"

"They're all in 's class. He is sick today and no substitute. So his class comes here and just sit on the bleachers and do what ever. But their are a couple people them. They might be coming to this school so they're also watching. Their names are Jake, Paul, Embry, Sam, Seth, Brady and Collin" She told me.

My legs gave out from under me and I fainted.

* * *

Olivia's POV.

Renesmee just fainted. I ran up the locker room steps that lead into the gym. I saw coach Yumi. Good. She's a girl.

"Coach Yumi!!" I said.

Everybody on the bleachers looked at me. OMG! The Cullens and the new kids are looking at me!! The Cullen guys and the new guys are absolutly gorgous and the girls are all so stunning.

"Yes Olivia?" She said to me.

"A girl down stairs fainted!" I said worried.

"Who?" She said.

"Um..........what's her name. Ra- no. Renesmee!! That's her name!" I said.

The Cullen's and the new guys all gapsed. Edward and Bella looked petriffied.

"What happened?!?!" Coach Yumi said.

"I was just talking to her and she fell" I said.

Coach Yumi and I ran downstairs to the lockeroom.

Renesmee was still unconcious.

We walked over too her. She opened her eyes a little. A girl named Peyton in our locker row was by her.

"Renesmee? Renesmee.............." Peyton said.

* * *

My eyes opened a little.

I saw Coach Yumi's, Olivia and Peyton's face.

But everything was blurry and everything seemed to be moving.

"Renesmee? Renesmee..............." Peyton said to me.

But all's that happened was me blacking out.

* * *

Bella's POV

Oh god no! Not Renesmee!

"Oh shit!" Emmett said.

I leaned against Edward's chest and he held me tight.

"Renesmee's going to be all right" He said so quiet only vampires could hear.

He put his face in my hair.

* * *

Carlisle's POV

I was at the hospital in my office, sitting at my desk reading some patients files.

My phone started ringing. I saw the caller ID on the phone and it said "Forks High School Distract"

What the hell did Emmett do.

" speaking" I said. I knew what was next. They would say 'Hi, i'm calling about your son Emmett. He seemed to have beaten up a teacher again'

"Hello. Is your daughter Renesmee Cullen?" She said.

"Yes she is" I said.

"She has seemed to have fainted in gym. Would you like to have your wife pick her up or would you want to or both?............" The office lady said.

"I'll have my wife and I come. Thank you" I said getting up.

"No problem. Thanks bye" She said and hanged up.

I got in my car and went home and got Esme.

We went to the school and into the office Renesmee was in the health room lying on a bed fainted.

I carried her bridal style to the car and laid her in the back seat.

When we arrived home I put her on the couch and put a ice pack on her head.

**Oh snap! Nessie fainted. I'll countine tomorrow. Or later 2day. Either one.**


End file.
